The CEO
by ilsanwangjanim
Summary: Bisakah Namjoon, pemuda berumur 19 tahun menjadi pegawai magang yang bisa diandalkan sang CEO, Kim Seokjin yang perfeksionis, freak, dan menyebalkan? Bagaimana Namjoon akan bersikap saat Seokjin merasa nyaman padanya padahal sang CEO sendiri sudah menikah? Namjoon x Seokjin. NAMJIN. GUY X GUY. M.


The CEO

Berdasarkan film 'The Intern' dengan beberapa penggubahan untuk mendukung cerita

Kim Namjon x Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkok, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi

Chaptered, Boys Love, M

Warning! Younger!Namjoon; cursing words; typos. Failed humor, etc.

.

Chapter 1: The Unpredictable CEO

.

.

Namjoon menikmati Amerikano dingin dengan gula rendah dari kedai kopi langganannya, sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju blok apartemennya. Satu lengannya berayun membawa sekotak kukis dengan banyak sekali taburan kismis, sesuai sekali dengan seleranya. Musim panas sudah tiba dan itu berarti Namjoon memiliki waktu libur dari aktivitas kuliahnya selama beberapa minggu. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik di salah satu Universitas negeri di Seoul. Lulusan sekolah menengah atas pada dua tahun yang lalu dan itu berarti ia adalah mahasiswa tingkat dua berusia sembilan belas. Oh, Namjoon pernah melakukan lompat kelas pada sekolah menengah pertama. Tidak heran ia menjadi siswa yang lebih muda dibanding kawan seangkatannya.

Namjoon, laki-laki bermarga Kim ini menyukai musik begitu besar, menempatkannya di nomor dua setelah keluarga dalam hidupnya. Ia adalah laki-laki simpel, berorientasi pada keluarga, tidak pernah macam-macam, ya, dia hanya melakukan _hal laki-laki_ pada umumnya sesekali. Bukan karena ia mencoba menjadi anak yang naif dan selalu taat pada segalanya, ia hanya _ya_ , tidak menyukainya. Karena hal ini juga, banyak teman seangkatannya yang menganggapnya berbeda, tidak asik untuk diajak berkawan atau sekedar bercengkrama. _Too romantic_ , terlalu menggelikan bagi sebagian besar laki-laki seusianya. Tapi dia sebenarnya sangat keras pada ideal dalam pandangannya sendiri, dan tidak ada yang bisa mendistraksi hal itu.

Kenakalan yang selama ini ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi seorang _rapper underground_. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan orangtua dan adiknya. Ia memiliki ruang rahasia di apartemennya, yang ia sulap dengan sangat apik dan kondisi apa adanya menjadi sebuah studio musik. Orangtuanya mungkin saja akan terkena serangan jantung kalau saja tahu apa yang Namjoon tulis dalam lagu-lagunya, dan bagaimana ia tampil di ruangan pengap di bawah tanah dengan alkohol dan narkotika di mana-mana. Dan _oh ya_ , prostitusi juga merupakan hal yang lumrah di sana. Serius, orangtua Namjoon mungkin akan menjerit kalau saja tahu ceritanya. Tapi, Namjoon mungkin hanya satu banding satu milyar, karena ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan hal tersebut menangguhnya dalam bermusik. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam kasus apapun dan lebih memilih untuk berkarya saja. _Naif_? Namjoon menulikan diri.

Ia sedang menggigit sedotan kopinya saat melihat ada sebuah papan kecil di sisi toko bunga, papan yang berisi lowongan pekerjaan di kawasan tersebut. Melihat dan memilah beberapa kertas yang dilekatkan di sana, iseng-iseng, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang dapat ia lakukan selama libur kuliah. Ia sebenarnya juga sedang dalam tahap jenuh dalam membuat lagu dan tampil sebagai **_Rap Monster_** , alternya yang lain, yang menggila dengan musik keras dan kata makian dalam liriknya di malam hari. Ia hanya ingin istirahat sejenak, melakukan hal lain yang belum pernah ia coba dan mungkin saja ia memiliki potensi dalam bidang lain? Namjoon berambisi kalau ia harus bisa menjadi manusia yang berguna dalam hal apapun secara maksimal, _YOLO_ , _ya semua tahu, You Only Live Once_.

Dan pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah kertas ukuran A4 dengan warna _pink_ lembut sekali, lebih mirip warna salem mungkin. Itu adalah sebuah lowongan pekerjaan untuk magang sebuah perusahaan dalam bidang _fashion_ , yang pemasarannya dilakukan secara _online_. _Well ya_ , Namjoon juga sedikit banyak memang tertarik dalam dunia mode, terutama dalam kriteria _street-wear_. Ia maniak _beanie, t-shirt_ berwarna monokrom dengan _outwear_ motif _army_ , ya semacam itulah.

Dengan telaten ia membaca beberapa kriteria yang dibubuhkan di iklan tersebut. Dari syarat usia, pendidikan, tidak adanya kontrak kerja di tempat lain dan syarat umum lainnya terutama sebuah syarat harus bisa berbahasa inggris dan mampu menunjukan skor TOEIC, ia yakin seratus persen kalau ia memenuhi kualifikasi tersebut. Jadi tentu saja ia akan melakukannya! Membaca peraturan untuk aplikasi, dan sore ini juga ia menggunakan kamera miliknya untuk merekam vidio dirinya sendiri sebagai bentuk lamaran kerja dan segera dikirimkan via surel ke perusahaan tersebut,

" _Genie Mens Wear, here's i come"_

 _._

 _._

"Selamat pagi, aku Kim Namjoon dan aku mendapat kabar via surel kalau aku ada jadwal wawancara hari ini sebagai pegawai magang,"

Perempuan yang bekerja sebagai operator menyambutnya hangat, seperti mau mengalahkan matahari di pukul tujuh seperti saat ini. Ia meminta Namjoon untuk menunggu di lobi dengan beberapa calon pegawai magang lainnya. Ia sedikit merasa ragu karena, hanya dirinya sendiri yang dengan teramat tidak pikir panjang menggunakan celana kargo dengan _t-shirt WTAPS_ hitam dan sebuah luaran berwarna krim cokelat untuk wawancara kerja, Ya Tuhan _! Ia pikir ini adalah perusahaan mode, jadi tidak ada batasan dalam tipe berpakaian._

Tapi, tidak ada waktu untuk kembali hanya sekedar mengganti baju. Jarak apartemen dan perusahaan ini cukup jauh, ia harus berganti bus dua kali hanya untuk mencapai _Genie Mens Wear_ ini. Jadinya Namjoon hanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau, ini baik dan hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah patokan kalau ia sudah pasti gagal dalam penyisihan melalui wawancara nanti. Namjoon wangi, beraroma _woods_ dan _wild berry_ , proporsi tubuhnya juga ideal seperti model. Ia pintar berbahasa inggris dan menguasai beberapa aplikasi umum pada komputer, ia masih punya banyak nilai tambah. Ia juga cukup cekatan, ia tidak mudah _stress_ dalam tekanan kerja, ia sangat paham sopan santun, tapi, kasus terburuknya, ia sangatlah ceroboh. _Terceroboh, di seluruh dunia._

.

.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, Kim Namjoon. Hanya jelaskan padaku apa yang bisa kau berikan pada perusahaan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat? Mengingat kau hanya punya dua belas minggu di sini."

"Aku hanya pegawai magang, jadi aku akan menjadi asisten sesuai bagian kerja yang dipercayakan padaku. Aku cekatan, aku bisa diandalkan kapanpun, pukul tiga pagi? Aku sedang bermain tetris, jadi jangan ragu untuk memanggilku dan _I'll be there, as soon as possible_."

Namjoon tersenyum, menampilan kedua lesung pipitnya yang tersembunyi di banyak waktu. Pegawai HRD di depannya tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban seringan dan _on point_ dari Namjoon. Laki-laki dengan _nametag_ Jung Hoseok itu tersenyum, "Terimakasih waktunya Kim Namjoon, pengumuman penerimaan akan dilakukan satu jam lagi. Bersiaplah dengan ponselmu, mungkin saja kau salah satunya." Hoseok mengedip sebelah mata, Namjoon tertawa.

.

" _So, Kim Namjoon, see you tomorrow, 8 AM,"_

Namjoon tersenyum lebar saat mendapat panggilan tersebut.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, aku Jeon Jungkook, asisten Kim Seokjin, the CEO," Jungkook tersenyum bangga, "Selamat sekali lagi karena kalian sudah diterima menjadi pegawai magang di sini. So, we have, Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin dan Kim Namjoon, benar?"

Keempat yang dimaksud tersenyum ramah dan mengiyakan, terutama Kim Taehyung. Ia sampai maju dua langkah ke depan untuk mengenalkan diri, dengan bangga pamer kalau dia adalah pemuda desa dari _Geochang_ dengan apelnya yang terkenal. Membuat kelima orang di sana tertawa, termasuk Namjon yang sebelumnya cukup gugup. Karena lagi-lagi, hanya dirinya yang memakai atasan kaus _WTAPS_ -nya, sementara yang lain menggunakan kemeja yang dimasukan ke dalam celana. Oh bahkan Taehyung sampai menggunakan dasi motif ular, _seriously?_

"Terimakasih perkenalannya, Kim Taehyung. I'm impressed," Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Jadi meja kerja kalian ada di sana,ㅡ" Jungkook menunjuk area cukup luas di dekat jendela dengan empat meja berderet yang sudah disiapkan dengan apik. "Tolong jangan berebut, pilih saja spot yang kalian suka sesuai kesepakatan, _okay_?" semuanya mengangguk lalu menuju meja kerja sesuai perintah. Dan keempatnya sadar betul, betapa _hectic_ nya perusahaan ini. Ada sekitar seratus orang di sini, dengan departemen yang tersekat dinding tipis dan kaca bening sehingga semua orang dapat memonitoring kinerja rekan mereka dengan baik. Kotak-kotak, kertas-kertas dan kain-kain berhamburan di sana-sini. Bahkan sampai ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya menggunung penuh dari tumpukan banyak barang.

Namjoon meletakan beberapa perlengkapan kerjanya, seperti, figure _Popeye_ favoritnya, kacamata baca, figura berisikan foto keluarganya saat berada di New Zealand beberapa tahun silam _, power bank_ , pengisi daya baterai ponsel _, speaker_ kecil, satu set peralatan tulis, _strapler_ , gunting, kaus kaki, beberapa buku bacaan dan masih banyak lagi. Namjoon sepertinya berniat pindah apartemen. Ia juga mengecek _Macbook Air_ yang diberikan perusahaan dan mengubah beberapa profil untuk identifikasi kalau laptop itu sementara adalah miliknya.

"Everything is fine?"

Tiba-tiba Jungkook datang lagi, hanya untuk mengecek perkembangan mereka setelah menempati tempat kerja. Yoongi yang pertama kali angkat suara, "Semuanya baik, terimakasih. Dan u-uh bagaimana dengan departemen kami? Apakah sudah diputuskan?" Yoongi merapikan helai poni berwarna biru elektriknya yang telihat sangat lembut.

"Cek surelmu, Tuan-tuan. Info penempatan kalian akan dikirim sebentar lagi. Good luck dan selamat bekerja!" Jungkook menambahkan lagi dengan suara yang lebih kecil, "Dan aku harap tidak ada dari kalian yang menjadi asisten Pak Bos," alisnya terangkat seusai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Yoongi, Jimin dan Taehyung mengangguk seperti sudah paham ada apa. _Apakah di sini hanya Namjoon yang tidak mengerti?_

' _Ding Ding'_

Tepat saat Jungkook kembali ke meja kerjanya, terdengar bunyi bersautan dari keempat _Macbook_ mereka tanda ada surel masuk. Dengan segera surel yang sudah menjadi _homepage_ di laman layar mereka, dibaca dengan seksama. "Oh yes! Aku ada di bagian merchandise," Jimin yang pertama kali memberi tahu bagiannya. "Taehyung, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jimin yang ternyata memang teman baik Taehyung, "Aku ditempatkan di bagian perencanaan. U-uh apakah di bagian ini aku akan sering bertemu dengan Jungkook? Anyone knows, maybe?"

Jimin yang paling cepat memutar matanya, "Bagaimana dengan Yoongi Hyung? Namjoon?" ia lebih memilih bertanya dibanding menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. "Aku di bagian desain laman, oh Tuhan, terima kasih. Tidak banyak mobilitas, i will stay here in my desk all day long~" Namjoon tertawa mendengarnya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jimin yang tersisa untuknya, "Sepertinya aku akan menjadi asisten pribadi satu orang. Di sini tertulis _, selamat, Anda diterima magang menjadi asisten dari Kim Seokjin_." Dan ketiga orang di sana terdiam, seperti kehabisan kata.

"Ada apa?" Namjoon mempertanyakan ketidakmengertiannya.

"Selamat, Namjoon. Hanya bisa berharap kau benar-benar selamat,"

 _Oh hell, apakah Kim Seokjin ini sejenis iblis neraka or somethin' else?_

"Tunggu, bisakah kau mengganti letak gambarnya? Bagaimana kalau yang berbaju merah di nomor satu dan yang kuning di bawahnya saja? Dan bisakah angka limanya diperbesar?"

Seokjin fokus pada salah satu layar _Macbook_ karyawannya di bidang desain, yang sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu menunggu persetujuan Seokjin, karena CEO yang terhormat itu mengulur rapat lebih dari satu jam hingga memolorkan jadwal yang lain. Padahal desain untuk _homepage_ terbaru situs mereka seharusnya sudah diangkat jam dua belas siang dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga. Tapi ia hanya pegawai dan dia harus taat, jadi sebagai kewajiban ia dengan segera mengganti desain sesuai perintah Seokjin.

"Sebentar, Sana, tadi kau bilang kalau banyak pelanggan yang tidak membuka homepage kita? Oh Tuhan, kenapa? Bukankah semua katalog jelas dipampang di sana?"

"Ya benar, Tuan. Karena hal ini, order turun sekitar dua puluh tiga persen,"

"Itu kenapa aku ingin desain yang sekaran benar-benar menarik, jadi mereka tidak akan melewatkan homepage kita. Kalian paham maksudku, 'kan? Kalian setuju pada pendapatku?"

Seokjin memijat pangkal hidungnya, kembali memeriksa desain terbaru untuk laman utama yang dimaksud.

"U-uh kenapa aku masih merasa ini belum benar?" ucapnya tidak puas akan desain yang sudah diubah tersebut. "Tuan, tolonglah. Jadwal pengubahan laman sudah molor tiga jam, _please_?" Jaejoong, karyawan yang ada di tim desain sudah kelelahan. Seokjin menghela napas panjang, "Please, Jaejoong, satu hal lagi. Bisakah kau mengganti bordernya menjadi lebih simpel dengan warna yang tidak terlalu tegas?"

Dan helaan frustrasi akhirnya keluar bersamaan dari tujuh _chief_ beberapa departemen berbeda yang sedang duduk rapat dengan sang CEO di sana.

.

.

"Jadi, Jungkook, apalagi jadwalku setelah ini?"

Seokjin mengambil sebuah sepeda pixy berwarna putih dan biru pastel di dinding dekat ruangannya, naik ke jok dan mulai mengayuhnya. Jungkook berlari mengikuti gerak bosnya dengan kertas jadwal di pelukannya. "Pukul empat rapat dengan departemen produksi, lalu setengah lima, mengecek kotak baru untuk packing yang berukuran lebih besar, pukul lima menandatangani berkas perihal pemindahan gudang baru," Seokjin hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya. Tidak peduli peduli pada Jungkook yang mulai kesulitan mengais udara karena berbicara sambil berlari.

"Namjoon, itu bos kita!"

Jimin menyenggol lengan yang dimaksud agar mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Namjoon pun menengok dan melihat apa yang Jimin maksud, "Hah serius? Laki-laki yang naik sepeda itu? Seorang CEO naik sepeda di kantornya sendiri? Adakah hal yang lebih tidak masuk akal dibanding ini?" ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seokjin saat ini menggunakan kemeja biru garis putih, celana bahan berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu lari merk Puma. Mengelilingi ruangan luas tersebut dengan dengan sepedanya secara hati-hati agar tidak menyenggol meja pegawainya. _Kalau itu Namjoon pasti seluruh meja sudah menembus dinding kaca dan jatuh ke lantai bawah._

"Dia bilang dia tidak suka membuang-buang waktu, dan juga katanya sekalian olahraga," Taehyung menambahkan sambil fokus bermain _game online. Tembak-tembakan bola penguin,_ katanya.

"Semua pegawai di sini setuju kalau CEO terlalu perfeksionis, sibuk sendiri dan tidak pernah tepat waktu. Banyak komplain masuk mengenai hal ini tapi bos tidak pernah ambil serius," Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam ternyata yang menjelaskan lebih dulu.

"Apakah ini krusial? Maksudku, tidak tepat waktu adalah hal bahaya yang bisa jadi indikasi awal kegagalan karena target kemungkinan meleset, benar?"

"Percayalah, Namjoon, kami semua mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama. Tunggu dan lihatlah, sepertinya kau satu-satunya pegawai di sini yang tidak paham keadaan CEO. Kami bertiga sempat observasi, itu kenapa kami tidak terlalu kaget," jelas Jimin yang sedang mengupas _manggaettok_ dari daun yang melapisinya.

Dan Namjoon menyesali dirinya yang tidak berpikir sejauh itu sebelum memutuskan menyerahkan aplikasi lamarannya di sini.

.

.

.

"Ya, halo, Kim Namjoon di sini," Namjoon mengangkat telepon kerjanya yang berdering.

" _Namjoon, ini Jungkook. Bos memintamu untuk bertemu dengannya pada 3:55, dan tolong tepat waktu karena tepat pukul empat, dia sudah ada jadwal rapat. Roger that?"_

"Roger that!"

Saluran terputus dan Namjoon bersiap karena beberapa menit ke depan ia akan menghadap atasannya, secara langsung. Dengan segala cerita dan hal-hal mengagetkan yang dialami sejak hari pertama kerja, ia tidak tahu apakah ini pertanda baik atau buruk.

.

Namjoon mendorong pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan Seokjin, dilihatnya bosnya itu sedang kelelahan dengan pandangan kabur pada layar iMac di hadapannya.

"Sore, Tuan, saya Kim Namjoon. Jungkook bilang Anda mau bertemu dengan saya?" ucapnya lembut dan hati-hati.

"Oh hai, Namjoon benar? Dan oh tolong jangan terlalu formal. Aku masih dua puluh delapan,"

Namjoon mengangguk kagok, "I will work it out, Boss,"

"Jadi, kau adalah pegawai magang yang ditempatkan menjadi asistenku, benar? Aku harap kau paham kalau, mmm terlalu banyak hal yang mesti diurus jadi tolong, hang in there, okay?"

"Yes, sir,"

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Namjoon dari kepala hingga kaki, seperti melakukan _scanning_ layaknya detektor di bandara. "Dan oh, bisakah kau bekerja menggunakan kemeja? Seperti pegawai lainnya? Maaf, aku agak freak soal ini, jadi aku harap kau memakluminya. Bukan permintaan yang berat, 'kan?"

"Maaf Bos, besok aku jamin akan mengganti sesuai permintaanmu. Do not worry about it,"

"Okay,"

Namjoon mengangguk dan masih berdiri di tempatnya menghadap Seokjin yang masih terlampau sibuk dengan beberapa urusan pada _gadget_ di hadapannya, membuat Seokjin harus mengalih fokus dan menatap Namjoon. "Ya? Ada hal lain yang mungkin mengganggu dan kau ingin tahu jawabannya?" ucap Seokjin agak pelan karena tatapan Namjoon terlalu tajam.

"Tentu. Pekerjaanku, Bos. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu? Lagipula ini baru satu menit, aku ada lima menit dalam jadwal untuk menghadapmu,"

"Ah, soal itu, aku akan mengirim surel kalau aku membutuhkan bantuan. Jadi, tunggu saja di meja kerjamu. Dan oh ayolah, kenapa mesti berlama-lama kalau bisa dilakukan lebih cepat, _rite_? dimengerti?"

"Perfectly,"

Namjoon pun berbalik untuk keluar ruangan dan membuka pintu kacanya. Dengan spontan ia bertanya lagi, tanpa maksud mengganggu, hanya untuk memastikan dan atasannya itu nyaman akan sikapnya. "Uh, dengan pintu ditutup atau dibuka?" Namjoon menanti jawaban di perbatasan pintu.

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu," jawab Seokjin tanpa menatap Namjoon.

Dan karena bosnya itu sedang sibuk, maka Namjoon memutuskan untuk menutup pintunya saja.

"Uh Namjoon, dibuka saja, _please_? Agak pengap di sini,"

Dan Namjoon hanya bisa taat, sambil menggeleng keheranan pada bosnya yang satu ini.

.

.

See ya in Chapter 2

.

.

Leave your comment, if you don't mind ㅅ


End file.
